rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Nova
Jen Nova is a cosmic entity created by the Universe Council. She is the counter measure Universe Office made to deal with the Chaos Cycle. She is a part of the Universe Detective project. Symbol of the Miracle of birth. Appearance Jen Nova appears to be 20 years old woman and is to be 5 feet tall. She has silver hair and silver eyes. Her alluring eye can stop anyone from doing what they do. Her silver hair is the only feature she keeps after she is reborn. Background Jen Nova is a reincarnation of "Someone" s' Sister. She has two brothers and her parents can be traced back to the first human era. She has complicated history with the Dark God. She died protecting her brother and become a Guardian spirit to her two brothers. Rea told her that her brothers will be in great danger. She volunteered herself to become the cosmic entity as she wishes to be more powerful and protect her brothers once more. Story As Mikael fall to the trap of Chaos Cycle, as Heavenly Valley got destroyed, as Anti(me) was close getting his memories back, as Lucinda's seal was half broken, Universe Council decided to take the matter into their own hands. With absolute order pressuring Rea, she has no choice to agree with this project. A sun as her right eye, a moon as her left eye, thunder as her voice, tornado into her breath, Sea become her blood, her bones made out of world crystal, ash from four lands becoming her flesh, seed of Yggdrasil grow into her hair and fur, she drinked the Wisdom of Well for her brain, her heart is used with flames from Earths core. Everything ingredient was completed. Rea visit Death for a suitable soul for this project. Death recommend her to reincarnate into the new being. With her soul, the ingredients and her soul mixed and form a cosmic egg. Universe Office has successfully reverse the pangu process and create a being out of miracle birth. It hatched after 99 days and Jen Nova was born. Now she is on Earth carried out her mission with her partners, Monalisa. They are hunting and investigating the whereabouts of the Nine Rebellion. Bounty List The Bounty list is a list of beings that swore to take revenge on heaven. They are the few who can slay G.O.D. There are Nine Rebellion one in total. 1) Lucinda - 1st fallen angel who refused to bow down to a human. 2) Sun Goku - A monkey who messed up the whole heaven and later get sealed on the mountain of five fingers. 3) Pandora - A woman who defined God's will and open the box. She unleash great evil. She later found out it is all a trap by heaven and swore to take revenge. 4) Loki - A trickster who cause trouble to heaven and causing many many problems. They took away his shape now he has no ideal how he look like. 5) Gilgamesh - A king who swore to take revenge after his friend Enkidu got murdered by heaven. 6) Ravana - A ten headed being that loves Shiva so much. He cut off his head one by one to prove his devotion and loyalty, but in the end he was still getting rejected. Now he swears to overthrow the God. 7) Seth - An Egypt God of Chaos. He is the brother of Osiris, who lose to him. He kills off other Egypt and install their power into himself to stand up against Osiris. 8) Scheherazade - A fox spirit who slayed by heaven before she could complete her forbidden practice. After thousand years of reincarnation, she is back for revenge. 9) Kim Shi - A Dokkeabi that was blessed by God with eternal life unless he finds someone to pull the sword out of his body or he will wander forever. Powers and Abilities As a cosmic entity, she is extremely powerful despite she is a girl and is new born. She used to be weak compared to two of her brothers . Now she is very close with them or even greater in some aspects. Staff of Salvation - '''She possesses a staff that is similar to her height. The staff only helps her to control her power more refine. Otherwise, she fires her power in one go. '''Voice magic - '''Her voice can stop anything. She can sing for 10 days straight without resting. Most of her time, her voice can only be heared by children from miracle birth. '''Change ''- ''She appears to have the ability to change elements and materials. She can change water into blood, sand into gold, glass into diamond, water into slime. Relationships Monalisa She is currently a partner with Monalisa in a mission. Phoenix Nova & Void Due to her mission, she is unable to show her real identity to her two brothers. Sometimes, she only pretends to be a by stander, but most of the time, she is saving and helping them secretly. The reason behind her willingness is because she wants more power to protect her brothers. Rea Rea doesn't really want to put her on the mission, but Universe Council has made the decision to do so. Universe Council Jen Nova is a name given by the Council. It holds great power and deep meaning. She reports directly to Council and not Rea. Chaos Cycle They were shocked when they found out who Jen really is. Cosmic being that they thought Universe Office would never use. Quotes * I am no longer a normal person. * My past life no longer has any worries. * I found you. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Ironaman01 has the right to role play to this character Trivia The Picture come from https://www.pinterest.com/pin/807903620624424726/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost family members Category:No Center Category:Universe Office